


Welcome To The Hellmouth Gary Green

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Angst, Bad Parent Vandal Savage, Gen, Vandal Savage is Gary's Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Vandal has moved his family yet again in his quest for power.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Welcome To The Hellmouth Gary Green

**Author's Note:**

> The idea struck me of what if Gary was a survivor of the Hellmouth.

Vandal never did like staying in one place two long. So when Gary was thirteen years old, a month after his bar mitzvah, he announced that would be moving again. This time to a little known place in California named Sunnydale. Gary knew his dad always had his excuses for moving — most of the having to do with Chay-Ara. Gary suspected that his father had found her again but a late night argument between his parents had proven him wrong. Apparently, Vandal wanted more power and Sunnydale was brimming with it.

Walking into Sunnydale High School for the first time, Gary wished that he was back home in Georgia. There he would have flown underneath the radar as an eighth grader. Unfortunately, Gary was too smart for his own good — testing beyond an eighth grade level on his entrance exam. So not only did they skip him a grade but he was officially known as the new kid. 

It seemed the mostly everyone at Sunnydale knew each other and being not only new but the youngest kid in his grade, made him a bit of an outcast. A statues had been use to in his old school. He was virtually invisible to everyone around him except for a shy red head he had met in the library. Gary was hiding in a corner near the bookshelves reading _The Picture of Dorian_ Grey when she literally bumped into him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there,” Willow said with a blush.

“That’s okay." he replied before mumbling, "No one ever does."

“You must be new here, my name is Willow Rosenberg.”

“Gary Green, we just moved here last week.”

He of course knew who Willow was — even had a couple of classes with him but she was always sitting by her friend Xander. She always sat in the front while Xander made a quip or two that made his fellow classmates laugh. Gary sat in the back, hoping no one would notice him. He knew living in Sunnydale wouldn’t last, Vandal would find what he was looking for in town and then they would have to move again. If he could have a friend — if his father let him have one, it would be Willow. She seemed sweet and kind unlike the rest of the kids in his class.

“Oscar Wilde huh, he is one of my favorite authors,” she said.

“Mine too, he gets me in a way that no one else does,” Gary admitted. “It was hard to be the only bisexual kid in my class back in Georgia.”

“There aren’t many here either — not that I know of anyway. Why don’t you sit with Xander and I during lunch time?” she offered.

“I would like that.”

“Great,” Willow said as she grabbed the book she had been looking for. 

Once she was gone, Gary sighed. As much as he would like to eat with Willow and Xander, he knew he couldn’t. He had to remain invisible or there would be a price to pay. Vandal didn’t suffer any fools especially his own son. He could never find out that Gary tried to make friends at his new school or there would be consequences. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series.


End file.
